Solo un baile escolar ¿cierto?
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: Desde que Steven tomo parte de su vida, por primera vez se sentía completa, como si toda esa soledad que logró experimentar se fue esfumando con cada rato que pasaba con ese niño de cabello rizado... hecho por Gotti Calavera


Holiguiiss mi gente… desde que Connie apareció en la serie siempre me estuvo rondando esta idea en la mente, pero al ver que ella tomo la iniciativa de convertirse en un espadachín me emocione… así que sin más preámbulos… Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… espero que les guste.

 **Steven Universe no me pertenece, es de Rebecca Sugar, porque si fuera mio haría un desmadre del bueno.**

* * *

 _ **Solo un baile escolar ¿cierto?**_

* * *

Desde que Steven tomo parte de su vida, por primera vez se sentía completa, como si toda esa soledad que logró experimentar se fue esfumando con cada rato que pasaba con ese niño de cabello rizado, tal vez ella era la típica chica anti-sociable y se enfrascaba más en una buena literatura. Pero todo cambio cuando esa gema le salvo de una muerte por aplastamiento de roca.

Ahora su vida era igual a la de una buena literatura de aventuras que siempre quiso experimentar.

Estar con él no solo le provocaba no sentirse sola, también ella podía ser valiente y sacar un lado que ella desconocía, proteger a esa persona que logró tener un aprecio especial. Ahora con el pasar de los años seguían siendo los mejores amigos sin importar que ella tuviera que seguir con su rutinario protocolo de clases y después ir con Steven.

Giro el candado de números del casillero, al abrirlo se apreciaba unas fotos de Steven junto con ella, en algunas parecían las gemas, por el momento se enfocó en la más reciente donde se encontraba cerca de un espejo. Miro la foto con ternura mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

Hoy sería el día.

― **Steven ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?―** ensayó mirándose al espejo con un leve sonrojo.

Era vergonzoso, demasiado para ella pedirle esa clase de favor a su amigo. Ella solo quería pasar el rato con él como deberían de ser, adolescentes de preparatoria. Desde hace mucho que no la pasaban como "personas normales" y realmente echaba de menos tener ese contacto especial con Steven.

¿Qué mejor excusa con el último año de tu vida en la preparatoria para invitar a tu amigo defensor de la Tierra para fingir ser un chico "normal" junto con él?

Solo quería pasar un rato divertido, como en los viejos tiempos. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la flor que tenía en frente de ella:

― **¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo, muñeca?―** exclamó una voz ronca volviéndola a la realidad.

Desde que comenzó a estar con Steven su presencia al fin fue notada por sus compañeros de clases. ¿Y qué se puede decir de la preparatoria? Era una de las chicas con más pretendientes a los cuales siempre rechazaba, ella no quería novio por el momento, siempre su prioridad fue el estudio y sus hobbies. Entre esos se encontraba salvar la tierra junto con Steven y las Crystals Gems.

Ella nunca se definía así misma con el terminó "bonita", "linda" o "hermosa". Porque realmente la pubertad le había beneficiado con una belleza natural y un tanto atlética por las lecciones de espadachín. Pero ahí estaba un chico que entre las chicas se llamaría un "Don Juan", excepto ella.

Estaba a punto de negar su oferta hasta que sintió una vibración. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el techo se destruyó por la causa de un monstruo similar a un ciempiés deforme, junto con la caída se incorporó un león a lado de su amo. Un chico aunque muchos dirían que estaba algo pasado de su peso realmente estaba fuerte, con un estilo roquero en la ropa y algo herido por la caída:

― **Hola Connie―** saludó de forma alegre el chico, pero no pudo acercarse al ser agarrado del cuello con una especie de tentáculos.

― **¡Descuida Steven!―** mencionó la chica mientras sacaba de su casillero una espada de bolsillo, con un botón se alargó y fue al rescate del chico.

Al fin que libero al chico se dieron a entender con la mirada fusionarse. Al ritmo de una danza elegante y algo improvisada se dio a conocer Stevonnie, solo se funcionaban cuando la situación lo ameritaba y esta era una de ellas. La fusión montó el león mientras que empuñaba su espada, fueron unos cuantos minutos de batalla para que el monstruo se alejara de la escuela y poder derrotarlo con mayor libertad de no herir algún estudiante. Cuando fue vencido era exactamente lo que pensaron, un experimento de hibridación entre gemas. Stevonnie se acercó a la forma física de esa gema y la encapsulo.

Después de eso, dejaron de ser uno y se miraron con diversión, pero voltearon al ver los daños colaterales logrando que Steven suspirara rendido. ¿Otra vez?

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Terminó las clases y empacó sus cosas. Muchos murmuraban por el chico que estaba arreglando por quinta vez este mes la escuela, entre ellos estaba un grupo de chicas que miraba con cierta perversión como arreglaba el techo. Sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica al ver a todas esas chicas alzando la cabeza al cielo y tomando fotografías para un mejor ángulo.

Steven era muy popular a pesar que no estudiaba en esa escuela.

Desde que por alguna extraña razón aparecieron más gemas mutantes y por tan inexplicable aclaración siempre se dirigían a la escuela de Connie y él tendría que pagar las consecuencias de reparar los daños. Era una suerte que convenció a las chicas hacer esa misión, porque si iban en grupo tenía por seguro de ver ese plantel educativo de pie no por mucho tiempo, en algunas ocasiones Perla lo acompañaba, pero se sentía mucho mejor de hacerlo por su cuenta.

Era una misión especial.

Cuando termino se secó el sudor y se recostó en el nuevo techo de la escuela, el sol no era problema por el árbol que extendía su sombra al borde de cubrir todo el edificio, coloco sus herramientas en la melena de León y saco de ella su guitarra. Comenzó a improvisar con los ojos cerrados:

― **Es la tercera vez que rompes el techo―** exclamó una voz con burla.

― **Esta vez le doble las tablas para que no se rompiera con facilidad la próxima vez―** dijo risueño al ver a su amiga, la cual ella soltó una pequeña risita.

― **Por lo menos sabes usar el martillo―** menciono sentándose a un lado del chico.

― **Ven aquí―** la abrazo con fuerza **―No te burles de mis métodos―** comenzó un ataque de cosquillas masiva.

― **¡No!―** intento contenerse la risa, pero no pudo contra él **― ¡Bien! ¡Tú ganas!―** inquirió mientras reía.

― **¡Steven el Rey de las Cosquillas!―** gritó parándose con pose de victoria.

― **¿Qué es lo que desea…―** Connie hizo una reverencia **―…Mi Rey?**

― **Proclamo ante mi corte Real. Todos los viernes serán de Pizza Gratis―** ordenó mientras se acariciaba el mentón.

― **A la orden su majestad…―** obedeció como un fiel caballero **― ¿Desea algo más?―** preguntó intentando contener la risa.

Ya eran adolescentes.

Pero aun así Steven por tan fuerte se volvía, con unos cuantos piercings, le creciera un poco la barba y su estilo era de una estrella del rock como su papá de joven. Seguí comportándose como un niño y seguí con sus juegos sin importar que ya tuviera veinte años.

Eso era lo que le gusta de Steven, sin importar su apariencia seguía siendo el mismo chico que la salvo de esa roca:

― **¿Por qué todos parecen agitados hoy?―** cuestionó con curiosidad.

El corazón de Connie latió fuertemente. Solo había una explicación a eso. Un baile escolar era el causante de que muchos estaban desesperados por conseguir pareja, ella no pensó que tendría que poner ahora en práctica los ensayos en el espejo. Comenzaría con la insinuación y después le haría esa pregunta:

― **Muy pronto voy a graduarme y están organizando un** **baile―** dijo nerviosa, la mirada de Steven empezó a oscurecerse cosa que no notó Connie.

― **¿Y q-quieres ir?―** preguntó el chico de cabello rizado.

― **Sí―** respondió avergonzada.

― **¿Vas a ir con un chico?―** interrogó cortantemente.

― **Eso planeó―** se estaba tragando la lengua por alguna insinuación de él **―Steven, me…―** no pudo terminar al ser interrumpida.

― **Connie…―** al mencionar su nombre de esa manera sintió miles de cosas tanto en las mejillas y el vientre **―Tengo que pedirte algo…―** agarró con más fuerza las caderas de la chica profundizando el abrazo.

― **¿Qué es?―** preguntó y al hacerlo el abrazo se deshizo, la cara de Steven estaba seria.

― **Quiero que seas feliz, ya no podemos pasar más tiempo junto. Connie ya no puedo ser tu amigo…―** los ojos de la chica comenzaron a llenarse de agua.

― **¿No es cierto?―** murmuró.

― **Ya no puedo ser más tu amigo, mi destino es ser defensor de la Tierra y tú quieres irte a una Universidad lejos, yo no puedo interferir en tu futuro y mucho menos puedes hacerlo conmigo. Es momento de tomar caminos diferentes―** se fue haciéndose el sordo de los gritos de la chica.

Montó a su León y salto para alejarse, la espadachín lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el estacionamiento donde agarro su moto inglesa tomando rumbo para seguirlo. Él pensó que al fin la había perdido y el León provocó un rugido donde lo transportaron a uno de los campos de batalla plagado tanto de armas como vegetación.

Al fin lo hizo, fue el momento de decir tanto por Connie como por él. Desde que se aliaron con Peridot contó todos los secretos oscuros que planeaba Diamante Amarillo. Si algún día él tenía que marcharse al Planeta Madre para defender su hogar y no volvería, no quería que Connie lo acompañara para quedar atrapada junto con él en esa situación y mucho menos quería que por su partida ella sufriera de su ausencia.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era cortar contacto con ella. Ya no era la antigua chica antisociable, ahora tenía varios amigos con los que tenía la seguridad que pronto se olvidaría de él. No podría hacer cosas normales nuevamente como fue en un principio, ambos habían experimentado tantas batallas y sufrido una que otra herida.

Casi pierde el alma cuando una gema intento arrancarle el brazo a Connie y no podía perdonarse por eso. Él debía de seguir su destino y ella estudiar como una persona normal que quiere una carrera, llega a tener una familia y después muere. Cuando supo ese significado el corazón se le rompió en miles de pedazos, él podía envejecer, pero si él lo deseaba podría rejuvenecer con solo su estado de ánimo.

En simples palabras si Connie moría, él no podría acompañarla.

Esto lo hacía maldecir su "inmortalidad", todos los que conocía pronto envejecerían y el asistiría al funeral de cada ciudadano de Beach City. Y ahora se sentía como un cobarde por no tener una oportunidad con Connie, desde que comenzó a asistir a la preparatoria la vio diferente, ya no como amiga y eso le preocupaba más.

Desmontó a León y sollozo por tener que existir de esa manera, le hubiera gustado ser normal. Pero él "hubiera" no existe para su mala suerte, dejo de llorar al sentir unos brazos rodear su pecho, giro la cabeza y pudo apreciar a Connie en un estado similar con los ojos hinchados de llorar. No dijeron una palabra:

― **Hay razones por las que no me quiero separar de ti, uno de ellas es porque siempre serás mi único amigo y el primero en serlo. Otro es que no me importa que me quieras lejos, yo siempre estaría junto a ti a pesar de lo que digas―** los ojos de Steven se abrieron de sorpresa ante la confesión de Connie.

― **Connie…**

― **No digas nada, sé que soy humana y no tengo ciertas capacidades de resistencia como tú, pero déjame estar todo el tiempo posible a tu lado―** murmuró con un sonrojo haciendo juego con sus ojos lagrimosos **―Steven, yo quiero ser parte de tu Universo―** al terminar lo abrazo con más fuerza.

Ella no se rendiría.

Ella no cedería.

Ella no quería volver a estar sola.

― **Yo puedo envejecer y volver hacer joven…**

― **No importa―** respondió con rapidez.

― **Estar conmigo te trae problemas…**

― **Se defenderme no solo con la espada―** acarició las mejillas sonrojadas de Steven.

Buscaba una miserable excusa para dejar a entender a Connie que en el futuro sufriría y el que recibiría más daño sería él, pero cada excusa fue perdiendo el tono de voz hasta calmarlo y preguntarse ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?:

― **¿Y si te digo que me gustas?―** preguntó con inocencia, ella solo sonrió para luego incorporarse y ofrecer su mano.

― **¿Me acompañarías al baile?―** el chico se sonrojo fuertemente mientras aceptaba la mano de ella.

Pero en un ligero movimiento basto para no sentir un abrazo, sintió unos labios chocar contra los suyos, correspondió de forma suave al primer beso y para que durara más con sus manos atrajo las caderas de la espadachín. Era un beso tierno y suave de lo cual se avergonzaría, ya que Steven hacia ese movimiento y la sorprendida era Connie. Cuando se apartaron el rizado sonrió como si hubiera cometido una travesura mientras Connie estaba con un sonrojo notorio acompañando a Steven con una expresión similar solo que algo nerviosa.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Ya muchos se lo esperaban, pero esa imagen era muy poco común en las instalaciones del bachiller. Esa noche de la graduación Connie lucía un vestido purpura agarrada de la mano de Steven, la chica estaba feliz; pero Universe estaba nervioso, otra característica que heredó de su padre.

Al son de una canción lenta, con los nervios de punta pidió que la acompañara en esa pieza; ella lo miró con duda porque sabía lo que pasaría y muchos de sus compañeros no estaban acostumbrados a la magia:

― **No importa. Solo súbete a mis pies―** mencionó con un sonrojo.

La espadachín acoto lo que dijo Steven, por otro lado no le importaba porque ella era ligera. Movió los pies con nerviosismo, sujeto una de sus caderas con delicadeza intentando no presionar muy fuerte.

No le diría a Connie las veces que tuvo que practicar junto con las chicas, su papá y un maniquí que encontró en el almacén; por suerte no se fusiono con el muñeco, pero ese entrenamiento logró que diera una nueva forma de disfrutar un baile con Connie.

Porque después de todo era un baile de muchos.

* * *

¿Gustan Reviews?


End file.
